


a series of epiphanies.

by FangirlKats



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Amber/Andi Mack, Minor Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Oblivious T. J. Kippen, Sad Cyrus Goodman, Smitten Cyrus Goodman, amber and andi are already dating here by the time the swingset scene happens, but most things are the same, there are mild alterations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKats/pseuds/FangirlKats
Summary: it's the usual story: they meet, become friends, help each other grow and fall in love.but what does their relationship look like from the outside?(or the one where everyone realizes they're in love.)





	a series of epiphanies.

Amber Kippen prided herself in being able to read people quite well. Of course, that meant that she knew exactly when her relationships started to go south. She just had one small issue: she didn't know when to quit a bad situation. Thankfully, her girlfriend was fantastic at it, and they were working through it together. Her girlfriend was fantastic at a lot of things, Amber thought. And no, she was not biased. It was just a well known fact.

It was one of those days where her girlfriend was caught up in some family drama (it seemed like no one could skip the family drama), that she came to a startling realization.

She had been laying down on her bed, looking at the ceiling and humming to herself, when her door opened and her brother appeared in the doorway. Amber immediately scooted in the bed to make space for him, and he threw himself unceremoniously at it, almost falling off in the process.  
After a good laugh and a pillow to the face they both settled down. In silence. This confused Amber because her brother wasn't much of a talker around other people, but he rarely shut up when it was just the two of them. She pretended that it annoyed her, but she knew he bottled up a lot of things, and since he refused to join her in therapy, him babbling on at her was the next best thing.

And yet, silence.

"Okay, spill." One thing she had learned from the years and years of living with him was that if Tj didn’t start talking of his own accord, you had to poke him until he exploded like a balloon.

"What?" He had the audacity to look confused, as if walking into her room to chill in silence was a common occurrence. She could only remember one other time that had happened, and it was when their parents had divorced. If they were dealing with something similar, this was more serious than she thought.

"There's something going on with you and I want to know what it is." She was actually getting a bit worried. Not that she’d ever tell him that. "You don't want a repeat of the Great Drama of 05'."

"If you sit on my face again I promise I will push you, don't test me,” he said, while mimicking pushing her off the bed. It was meant to be intimidating, but he was smiling, so she just huffed and messed up his hair. _Not actually serious, then, she thought._

"Okay, tough guy,” she said laughing as he tried to fix his hair. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He must have recognized in her expression the disbelief she was trying to convey, because he continued. "It's really nothing, I just... hung out with someone new today."

"Oooh, tell me more." Her brother making new friends? That was something you didn’t see every day. They both had issues.  
"It's not like that!" _Huh, that sounded awfully defensive,_ she thought. "You know Buffy Driscoll?"

Amber did a double take. Was he for real?

"Uh... you mean my-girlfriend's-best-friend-Buffy-Driscoll? Of course I know her."

"Wait, your girlfriend's best friends with Buffy?" It was official, Amber was going to kill her brother. He would be missed… not.

"Wow, you do not listen to anything I say, do you?"

"Listen." At least he had the decency to look apologetic. "I did at first, but at the fourth or fifth rant about how adorable her face is when she smiles I started blocking it out."

Amber could somewhat see where he was coming from. She didn’t understand why anyone would find Andi Mack a boring topic of conversation, but she would let it slide… for the time being.

"Okay, whatever, we'll address that later." She made a vague gesture with her hand. "Now tell me, what were you doing with Buffy? I thought she didn't like you?"

"What? No, I wasn't hanging out with Buffy, are you crazy?" She couldn’t really blame Tj for reacting that way. Amber was sure there were worse things than hanging out with Buffy Driscoll, but she hadn’t found out what they were yet.

Or at least, that’s what she would have thought, had she not been dating Andi, who was Buffy’s biggest fan. Or… second biggest fan.

"No, I was hanging out with Buffy's best friend. Not Andi, the... the other one." And speaking of Buffy’s actual biggest fan…

"Oh, you mean Cyrus."

"Yeah, Cyrus."

Cyrus Goodman was probably the last person she’d imagine her brother would hang around. From what she knew, and she knew quite a bit, they had absolutely nothing in common. They were like night and day. She couldn’t have found two more different people in Shadyside if she had tried.

Needless to say, she was a bit confused.

"Okay, and?”  
"And nothing. I told you it was nothing!" She was sure something more had happened, he was acting really weird. And she would find out if it was the last thing she did.

"Okay, what were you doing with Cyrus?"

"Well, I went to the park to calm down after tutoring with Buffy, because any time with her is too much time." He looked so annoyed she almost laughed out loud. Thankfully, Tj didn’t notice, and just kept talking. "And he was on the swings. And he was singing this song, it was really weird, but not in a bad way. Anyway, he told me he swings to calm down, so I sat down and we swung for a while and then I pushed him and it was... nice. He seems nice, is what I'm trying to say."

 _That was a surprising amount of words for **nothing,**_ Amber thought. There was definitely something going on but she couldn’t place it. That was going to drive her crazy if she didn’t figure it out.

"But then Buffy interrupted us talking about math class and-"

Wait. New, more important topic of conversation.

"Wait, what about math class?" Her brother being awful at math had been a topic of fighting in her household for as long as she could remember. It usually came from their father, so it had been a while since there’d been any actual issues, but she knew it worried him.

"That's not the point right now!" Amber disagreed, but she added it to the list of topics they would have to address at a later date. It was starting to pile up, they’d have to have a sleepover soon if they wanted to catch up.

"Then what is it?" It was right there, she could almost taste it. She just had to put the pieces together. "You said Cyrus seems nice. He is. Is there anything I'm not getting here?"

"I guess not." He looked so dejected all of a sudden. She rarely saw her brother acting this way. It was almost as if…

_Oh._

"Wait... T, do you... like Cyrus?" She couldn’t believe it. Was this an actual crush? She couldn’t remember the last time her brother liked someone.

"I mean, sure? He seems alright."

"That's not what I meant." Her brother could be really stupid when he wanted to. She was remembering why they never talked about his crushes in the first place. "Do you... _like him_ like him?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that?" That got a reaction, Tj got up from the bed and looked at her as if she was crazy.

_Huh._

"You’re being awfully defensive for someone who doesn’t like Cyrus." She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. He huffed and glared at her.

"I don't, okay! Now let's stop talking about this, I have homework." With that, he turned around and left the room.

"Wait, T! About math cla-" She couldn’t finish her thought, as Tj slammed the door behind him.

 _Well, that sure was a thing that just happened,_ she thought. She couldn’t help but smile, thinking about her brother, who spent his life trying to scare people away from him, falling for the sweetest possible person. Maybe something good would come out of this. Cyrus had already helped her, she was sure he could get through to Tj.

She considered messaging Andi to tell her about it, but she decided against it. She was going to take great joy in seeing her brother flail around.

_This should be fun._


End file.
